The Red Stiletto Diaries
by POIJane
Summary: Things are starting to heat up in the city that never sleeps.
1. You're My Guilty Pleasure

It took a few days, but Zoe managed to find John. A friend who owed her a favor did a cell trace while she and John had a chat.

"Hey, listen to me. I helped you and your friend. The least you could do is call me and let me know you were both all right."

"He's gone."

Taken aback, Zoe asked sharply, "What? You didn't get there?"

"No. Look, why don't we meet and I'll tell you the whole story."

"Ok, sure." She glanced over and saw the thumbs up, indicating they had his location, and watched as he replaced the phone in its cradle. "Where? When?"

"In an hour, the park."

"Sure, see you then."

Disconnecting, she pocketed her phone and turned to her friend. "Thanks for that, Carl."

"You and me, we're square now."

"For now."

"What? No, not for now, forever."

"Oh, we're square this time. But there will be a next time. You can't keep your fly zipped or your mouth shut. So, I have no doubt we will meet again."

"Screw you, Zoe."

"No thanks. You'd probably give me something that won't wash off. I appreciate the thought, though. Bye."

"Bitch!"

Zoe smiled at his assistant as she exited Carl's office and walked to the door. It grew wider as the young woman gave her two thumbs up. Catching the elevator outside the corporate offices of Cell Link, a pay-as-you-go cellular service that skyrocketed to the top thanks to criminals and politicians, she rode to the first floor. Her car service was waiting and she instructed the driver to head toward a new address. The city was busy, business as usual for most people, but that went unnoticed as she attempted to consider all of the angles before this meeting.

When the car stopped twenty minutes later, she looked up, surprised to see her destination. "You want I should wait, Ms. Morgan?"

"It's all right, I'll get home safely." She smiled and handed him a generous tip. "Have a good day."

"Thank you, ma'am, you too."

He sat at the curb until she entered the building and then drove away. Zoe paused outside of John's apartment, steeling herself for whatever might happen, and knocked. The door opened, revealing a very surprised John Reese. She smirked up at him and shifted her weight.

"Hello, John."

"How did you find me?"

"You have your people, I have mine, remember?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by to talk. Don't be rude, invite me in. Unless you can't."

"Right. Please, come in."

Zoe looked around, impressed by what she saw. "Very nice, John."

"Yeah, Finch got it for me. He said I needed roots or something."

"He's right. So, tell me what happened." She made herself at home on the sofa, putting her bag on the floor.

"When I got back, I found a dead woman where the car was supposed to be and no Harold." He sat beside her heavily, resting his head in his hands.

"Well? Aren't you looking for him?"

"Of course!" Taking a breath, he lowered his voice. "Yes, and I have contacts helping me."

"You didn't ask for my help."

"We have already put you in danger. I didn't want you getting any deeper."

Touched, she rested her hand on his back and rubbed. "That's very sweet of you, but I want to help."

"Right now, I don't have anything we haven't covered, but if something comes up, I'll give you a call."

"That isn't a very good brush-off. You need to work on your game."

"It wasn't a brush-off. I really don't have anything new to check out."

"Maybe," she drawled and angled her head close to his, "You just need a friend."

He smirked and turned his head, their faces inches apart. "I thought I already had one with me."

Grinning, she reached out and gently touched his cheek. His eyes closed at her soft touch and pressed his face against her palm. Her breathing hitched at his silent request. His eyes opened, meeting hers, and something passed between them each had felt before but never acknowledged openly. Slowly, they drew together, their lips touching lightly. Within minutes, they were mindless with need and clothing was falling to the floor.

Zoe straddled him, her lips exploring his jaw and neck as their bodies moved together, creating a delicious friction. His hands came to rest on her backside as he rose to his feet. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, she pulled him into a deep, wet kiss as he blindly stumbled to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

~end~


	2. The Nasty Groove

A/N: OK, so I was inspired to do a series of short, smutty fics featuring John and Zoe because of KSPretenderFan's Pledge series. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think, did I miss the mark totally or what. Also, it's only fair to warn you, I am a slow writer, like, picture a glacier moving, but it is my intent to post a chapter once a week.

_…I don't know where I'm going_

_Only God knows where I've been…_

Yes, John thought sourly, that about sums it up.

He had been out of sorts since the ass pat. There had been some sort silent communication going on between the women, he was certain of that, but being a man, it escaped him. It baffled him, in spite of her asking if he was trying to make her jealous.

Maxine didn't interest him romantically, that wasn't his real reason for asking her out. As it turned out, because the man in the suit hadn't turned up like a comic book superhero as she had heard, she believed he didn't exist and decided to drop the matter entirely. She would never know John was the one who protected those who couldn't defend themselves, he prevented crimes from happening where the police had become a hostage to the justice system, rendering them virtually useless until lives were shattered.

But it was her comment about Zoe that made him pause and consider how much truth was in it. That holding pattern was where he still found himself, sitting across the street from her building in the Audi, the radio playing low as he pondered the mysteries of the beautiful fixer. Absently, he touched his ear when his phone trilled softly.

"Yeah?"

"Hello, John," Zoe purred in his ear.

"Zoe."

"How's it going?"

"I'm rolling nothing but sevens. You?"

"Great. Actually, I was wondering if you were going to come up or if you planned to sit outside in the car all night."

Squinting, John contorted and looked up through the window at her building. He spotted her waving her arm, a pair of binoculars in her hand. "How did you know it was me?"

"Woman's intuition," she retorted.

"Is everything all right?"

"Of course. Would I be calling to shoot the shit if my life was in danger?"

"Difficult to say." He smirked and continued, "You do enjoy living dangerously."

"Very funny, John. If you're coming up, you should hurry. Your window of opportunity is shrinking. It's almost bedtime and when I get in, nothing will drag me back out."

"Not even the promise of a good time?" He lowered his voice and said, "A really, really good time."

"Tempting, but no."

"Then I guess I'll have to come up."

"Gee, don't let me pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"My concern is the post-traumatic stress."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I think you're full of it."

"You're a lady in the street and a freak in the bed," he stated bluntly.

Zoe's mouth fell open, leaving her momentarily stunned. "As fascinating as this conversation has been, it's getting late and it's last call."

"Sleep tight."

"Catch you around, John."

Zoe smiled in the darkness when her ears caught the sound of rustling fabric and a zipper lowering. She remained still, waiting and anticipating his next move. Despite their game of cat and mouse over the phone, she was half-surprised he put in an appearance. It had been months since the last time, which was also the first time, but she wasn't offended by the radio silence. They were busy people and neither could talk about their work, but when they were together, talking about their day wasn't the priority. He was in need of her skills and anything else was secondary, but she flirted now and then to keep things interesting.

The bed dipped and he leaned over her, trailing soft kisses up her neck to her ear. "I know you're awake."

She sighed, rolling onto her back. John switched on a lamp and leaned back against the headboard, watching her. Propping her head on the heel of her hand, she reached out with the other and touched his face lightly with her fingertips. His eyes closed briefly before turning his head, his lips grazing her palm.

Pulling her hand away, she rested it flat on his chest, slowly moving south. Her eyes trained on her hand, she failed to see his affection for her shining in his eyes. But his feelings didn't interest her. Cupping him and giving him a gentle squeeze, she chuckled quietly at his soft groan.

Sitting up, she quickly relieved him of his boxers and climbed astride him. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips to his chest, her fingers trailing lightly over his skin. Her lips blazed a trail to his nipple, alternately sucking and laving it with her tongue. Beneath her, he moved restlessly, grinding his hips against hers as his hands explored still-new territory. His breathing grew shallow as she shimmied down his body, her hips and tongue teasing him without mercy.

"Zoe," his voice was a low rumble, "Ah, Zoe, don't."

"What's the matter, John?" She looked at him innocently as she stroked his length, her thumb teasing the raised bit of skin on underside where the head and shaft met, "Am I too much for you?"

"Is this payback for the last time?" He grunted and closed his eyes, his jaw tightening.

"You know me better than that."

"Do I?"

"Of course."

"Because right now, I'm considering the possibility that you're the Antichrist."

"That's just hurtful." She tightened her hand around him a bit and sped up the pace.

"God, Zoe, don't. You—you have to stop."

"We wouldn't want the fun to end prematurely now, would we?" Grinning wickedly, she pulled him upright. "Same rules as last time."

"I haven't forgotten."

Moving into position, John reached for his pants and removed a foil packet, rolling the latex on. He guided himself into her slowly, savoring the feeling of her gripping him with her heat. Patiently, he waited for her to relax. He made himself useful as he lowered his bare chest to her bare back and cupped one of her breasts, teasing the nipple.

She gasped, moaning his name as her hips rocked back, pressing tightly against his groin. Lifting his body from hers, he began to thrust, his hands gripping her hips. Reaching out, she grasped the headboard with both hands, her head lowered as they surged together again and again.

It had been too long and she felt it. John was moving erratically, he was about to lose it, though she was nowhere near the finish line. He stopped suddenly, holding himself deep inside her, and she could practically hear his teeth grinding as he struggled to hold back. When he moved a hand between her thighs she whimpered eagerly, her breathing growing harsh as he caressed her just as she had shown him how to all those months ago.

Whimpering, she widened her knees and pushed back, her spine curving as she selfishly sought her release. A strong orgasm took her by surprise when he lightly squeezed the bundle of nerves as he came, grunting and pounding into her. A loud wail escaped her and their grinding movements slowed to a stop. Together, they sagged onto the mattress, panting heavily. Rolling off of her, John closed his eyes and savored the aftermath.

Zoe winced as the fork slipped out of her hand and clattered onto the stovetop. She was too busy to stop and ensure John wasn't disturbed, and he was too stealthy for her to hear his approach, until he put the safety back on his handgun. Feeling his gaze on her, she felt momentarily naked despite the black dress pants and the tailored black and purple pinstriped button-front shirt. She felt especially tiny in his presence with her feet bare and nervously, she touched her hair, recalling the messy knot she had pulled her hair into before cooking.

"Should I call the fire department?"

"Ha ha," she responded sarcastically, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. "Maybe I should keep all this for myself."

His eyebrows rose at the sight of fresh cut fruit, toasted seven-grain bread a bowl of scrambled eggs and bacon. She moved the plate of bacon to the counter on her right as she transferred the last slices from the skillet to the plate.

"You eat a breakfast like this?"

"It's good for you," she responded defensively, "The eggs are whites only and the bacon is turkey."

"At least it's not tofu," he muttered.

"Gotta draw the line somewhere."

"Is this a bribe?" John popped a piece of honeydew into his mouth.

"I don't have to bribe you."

"Good point."

~end~


	3. Til the Morning Sun You're Mine

It all started with a drinking game. Before she knew it, the place was empty and she was on her back on the floor, her fingers in John's hair as he went down on her. Before him, she never enjoyed this aspect of foreplay and she was skeptical when he assured her he could get her there. She had never been so happy to be wrong in her life and freely admitted this as she gasped for air after he had finished.

Nothing mattered now but the exquisite sensations she felt. That is, until a wet nose touched her temple and snuffled in her ear. Her eyes flew open and she cried out in shock, her legs tightening around John. He lifted his head, their eyes meeting, and he snickered, to her chagrin. Rising, he helped her to her feet, laughing to himself as she took him by the wrist and dragged him to the bedroom. Shutting the door in Bear's face, she smiled seductively and playfully pushed him back toward the bed.

"Where were we again?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he turned and lifted her off of her feet. She laughed softly, delighting in his playful side. He dumped her on the bed and she watched as he removed his boxers. The predatory gleam in his eyes made her heart beat faster as he crawled toward her. Trapped by the headboard, she opted to stare at him defiantly.

The last thing she expected him to do was grab her by the ankles and tug her onto her back once again. As his lips and tongue busied themselves between her legs, she moaned and lifted her hips for more. Her eyes widened as Bear whined and scratched at the door. John was apparently going to ignore the dog, but she couldn't concentrate.

"John. John!"

"Mmm?"

"Can you do something with the dog?"

Sighing, he lifted his head slightly, shouting a command in Dutch. The dog fell silent and the clicking of nails grew faint as he trotted away. "Better?"

"Much."

Wrapping a leg around him, she flipped them over. Before he could utter a word she rose up and slowly took him into her body, both sighed at the sensations. Closing her eyes, she began to move. His hands crept up her thighs, squeezed her backside affectionately and danced up her ribcage to cup her breasts. She resisted him when he moved his hands around her, his palms on her shoulder blades, and tried to pull her toward him. The frown she wore when he successfully pulled her forward changed to bliss as he captured a nipple in his mouth, suckling and laving with his tongue.

Her hands rested on the pillow beneath his head, bracing her as she rocked against him with slow, grinding movements. Tension coiled low in her belly and she pulled away, angling her face close to his. Her fingers curled, gripping the pillowcase, as they shared deep, slow kisses, their tongues sliding and curling together lazily. They broke for air, both in need of oxygen. She could feel his eyes on her and managed to push herself upright on shaky arms, allowing him deeper.

His hands gripped her hips, pushing up as she sank down and he filled her completely. Gasping raggedly, she paused, her breathing harsh as she struggled to hold on. The last thing she wanted was for this to end. She could deny anything, except for the things he made her feel. Before him, sex was stress-relief, a respite from her isolated existence. Only his warmth and tenderness could melt her icy exterior, allowing her to feel everywhere their bodies touched-and a few places they didn't-and the heat between them when they made their own music.

"I want to see you," John whispered, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her hipbone.

Staring down at him with big, dark eyes, she couldn't refuse his simple request. Riding him slowly at first, rising until just the tip of him was inside her, she swirled her hips as she took him deep inside again, her breath hitching his hardness grazed the sweet spot and she quivered around him.

"Let me see, Zoe," he urged once again.

"John," she gasped, repeating her movements.

"Please."

Her hands, now resting on his pecs, tightened, her nails leaving crescent-shaped marks in his skin as she worked toward her release. John helped her as she rode him faster, her breath coming in sharp pants. Without warning, she stiffened and cried out incoherently, her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut. His senses were overloaded by her and as she relaxed, she could see him struggling to stay in the game.

Casting him a lascivious grin, she said, "Time to lay your cards on the table, John."

"You're so evil," he growled through gritted teeth as she clenched and released him, still buried deep inside her.

Tweaking his nipple, she purred, "Maybe, but you love it."

He groaned as she resumed her pace, leaning back and resting her hands on this thighs. His thrusts became erratic, his fingers gripping her hips tighter, and she knew it was only a matter of minutes now. Feeling triumphant that she was able to reduce him to his lustful impulses, she moaned in surprise when she felt him gently caressing her most sensitive flesh between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't," she whimpered, attempting to bat his hand away.

He squeezed in warning and she gasped his name, her cheeks and chest flushing a deeper pink with her excitement. Biting her lip, she moved faster to bring him off, but John had other plans. Groaning her name as he came, he squeezed again with a little more pressure and she cried out several times at the power of her orgasm, collapsing onto him as she shuddered and trembled through her release.

Stroking her sweaty hair, he kissed her temple soothingly and ran his hand up and down the length of her spine. Her face was buried in his neck and she was struggling to regain her composure, unable to face him. He whispered softly to her and she snuggled against him, feeling warm and cared for, something she hadn't felt in years. She fell asleep, lulled by his soft breathing and the faint beating of his heart.

~end~

A/N: Yo, people, y'all gonna have to give me some incentive to keep dragging smut out my brain. For real, if y'all don't give a shit, i needs to know so i can focus on my epic J/Z fic. Thanks, 'preciate ya.


End file.
